Hanging By A Moment
by Charger69
Summary: Modern Au. One Shot. A soldier's journey home to those he loves. But something unexpected happens. When the convoy he is traveling with takes a direct hit by IED. But when news arrives home that Will is badly wounded and fighting for his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own. **

**Summary: **_Modern Au. One Shot. A soldier's journey home to those he loves. But something unexpected happens. When the convoy he is traveling with takes a direct hit by IED. But when news arrives home that Will is badly wounded and fighting for his life._

_Camp Bastion, Afghanistan 27th October 2013. 0600hours._

I waited patiently for the Skype to load. The last time I had talk to Elizabeth had been three weeks ago before we had transferred to base at Bala Baluka. A lot of men from 2/7 had been killed or wounded there last year and even the year before that.

We were back here at Camp Bastion for a brief break of maybe a week and a half before we moved again this time to the base at Sangin where we would remain for about six weeks before we were shipped home for our tour was up.

It had been a long ass eighteen months here in Afghanistan. It would be maybe nearly 20 months since we had shipped out for this tour of Afghanistan. Elizabeth had still been in high school when I had left eighteen months ago. She had graduated early this year in May.

Now she was in college at the UCLA campus. I heard a familiar ding that sounded that Elizabeth was online. I switched on the webcam. I smiled when I saw her beautiful face for the first time in three weeks.

"How's college life babe" I asked looking at the face of my girlfriend. She didn't look happy. Something must have happened in those twenty one days since I had talked to her last. On the screen where she was visible to me.

A male voice was speaking to her in hushed tones out of sight of my eyesight. I racked my brain to think of who this guy was. She turned and yelled at the guy to shut the fuck up.

"Sorry about that Will. It's just my partner for my paper for Biology. Tyson's just being a dick about me dating a 'leatherneck' (AN Nickname for a Member of the US Marine Corp). "Elizabeth said turning back to give Tyson the finger.

I sat and listened to what Elizabeth was say about how college and everyone was going back home. I commented from time to time and putting my input in. Tyson came back into view and gave a kind gesture of a sault and wished me a safe tour for the rest of my tour here in Afghanistan.

Tyson left maybe half an hour. I looked at my watch it 0730 hours. We're leaving those in Fox Company to head out on patrol at 0825 hours. I had about fifty minutes left to talk to Elizabeth before I had to leave.

I hated saying goodbye to her like this. But I had a job to do. And she understood that plain and simple. I was a Marine and god dame proud one at that. I looked at my watch again 0810 hours it read.

"Baby I'm sorry but we've got to go on patrol in fifteen minutes. Look I'll talk to you when I can. I love you" I said, she said the same back. I shut off the webcam and logged off Skype. I grabbed my Beretta M82 along with my M4 and headed out of the tent.

The group of Humvees sat waiting for those in Fox Company to get in them and begin the patrol around the base.

_Three Hours Later 1125 hours. _

We were maybe ten miles away from Camp Bastion. The patrol had been uneventful. There was still the present danger of IED's in the area of a twenty mile radius from the bases gates. We were still in the danger zone until we entered the base or rather the green zone.

I looked over at the two fresh pups which had arrived yesterday from Twenty Nine Palms. Both where barely eighteen and scared shitless. This was my second tour. My first tour had been a six month tour of Iraq. After maybe a month or two we had shipped out again.

"Hey Sanders, Morgan you guys looking forward to heading home in about seven and half weeks." Private First Class Gilbert spoke up. The guy was on his first tour and still he was a loud mouth and ass.

"Stop given them shit Gilbert" I said reaching across and head slapping him for good measure. Sanders and Morgan looked at each other nervously.

"Ah stop your fretting boys. Old Turner here has got your ass when it matters most. Best dame shoot in the Corp if you asked me. I still owe you for when you saved my ass a year ago when we're stationed at Bakwa for three months." Roberson spoke up from up the back of the Humvee. His trademark toothpick resting between his lips.

"Maybe I should have just let the crazy Taliban shot yea and be done with it" I said, the rest of the company laughing at Roberson's expense.

"Will you lot quite down in there" Our Gunnery Sargent said, trying to hold back the smile maybe the smirk that was going to play out on his lips.

"Sorry Sarge" Roberson said apologising for us making fun of him. I could ask for a better lot of men to have my back then the guys in Fox Company. Sargent Henderson who was driving the Humvee was also trying to conceal the smile on his face.

Something happened that no one expected to happen the Humvee flipped from an explosion. The windscreen smashed or rather popped out. My vision was hazy and blurry. I could hear people yelling for medics.

My last though was that I survived to return home to Elizabeth. Roberson and Sanders grabbed Corporal Turner and dragged him form the smouldering wreck of a Humvee. The gas tank caught a light.

Gunnery Sargent Franks was still trapped inside as was Sargent Henderson. The remaining members of Fox Company watched in horror as the Humvee exploded. There had been no hope of saving them at all. They had been lucky enough to get those other guys out of the Humvee in time before she exploded.

The other Humvees in the convoy that were patrolling had taken evasive action in treating the wounded and injured. The man now in charge of Fox Company Staff Sargent Nixon had ordered the injured and wounded to be taken to Camp Bastion for amenity medical treatment.

The medical staff assigned to Camp Bastion where ready and waiting for the injured and wounded to be brought from the attacked convoy. Navy Lieutenant Commander Hilary Thomas was on her second tour of Afghanistan with the 2/7.

"Private what have we got" She asked as a Marine was brought to her to be treated. He was unconscious but was breathing. He had a neck brace on in case of any neck injuries he had sustained during the crash.

"Corporal Will Turner Ma'am. Fox Company. He was in the Humvee that took the direct hit from the IED. The only injuries that we could see he had where just bruises and cuts and various other abrasions. He may have two broken legs and chest trauma caused by the crash." The private responded. He was a trained medically profession

Lieutenant Commander Thomas began to examine the injured Marine. His legs where servile broken in multiple places. But was worrying her most was the chest trauma he could have sustained during the crash.

"Seaman Edwards. Give me a hand here removing his body armour." Thomas asked the young seaman. He walked over and helped her remove the armour off the Marine. His chest was servile deformed.

"Petty Officer Reynolds. Go get Captain Evans and tell him there is a badly injured Marine that is in need of emergency surgery ASPA" She yelled over to the Third Class Petty Officer.

_Port Royal, California. Turner Residents 0123 hours_

Bill cursed under his breath as he got out of bed to answer the phone. It was a number that Bill didn't know. Trying not to back Lottie he grabbed the phone and headed down stairs to talk to whomever it was calling at this ungodly hour.

"_Mr Turner it is in regards to your son Corporal William. J Turner of 2/7. He was badly wounded in an IED attack on the convoy he was traveling with._" The voice on the other end line said. Bill felt his world shatter with every word the stranger said.

"How badly wounded or rather injured was he in the attack." Bill asked drawing out a shaky breath waiting for whoever it was to reply to his question.

"_He suffered two badly broken legs, with possible fractures to his pelvis and hips and major chest trauma sustained during the attack. He is still in surgery. Once he is out of surgery and stable he will be Medivac to Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twenty-Nine Palms._" The voice said from the other end of the line.

Bill remained quite a commented and asked question about Will's current condition which was still unknown seeing as he was still in surgery.

_UCLA Campus, Los Angeles, California, 0245hours. _

Elizabeth groped around on her desk to find her ringing phone. She slid the bar across to answering the pestering thing.

"Yea" Elizabeth answered half a sleep still. Her roommate Ana-Maria was out with her boyfriend for a study group.

"Elizabeth. It's about Will, he's been injured".

_**Author's Note: Like I said in the Summary its a one shot. Well I might turn it into a multi chapter story depending on feedback. No Reviews which mean this story just going to stay a one shot. Also a not on the injuries described in the story. I'm not a doctor so if I got any of it wrong or anything like that I apologise. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own. **

**Summary: **_Modern Au. One Shot. A soldier's journey home to those he loves. But something unexpected happens. When the convoy he is traveling with takes a direct hit by IED. But when news arrives home that Will is badly wounded and fighting for his life._

Chapter 2

_Naval Medical Center San Diego, San Diego, California. 0945 hours 28th October 2013_

The Emergency Medivac had arrived from Camp Bastion. For Commander Evan Rogers it was his first time doing further emergency surgery on a major chest trauma case like this. The Marine in question was a war hero.

He had been awarded after his first tour of Iraq the Bronze and Sliver Stars for his bravery. He had been recommend for the Navy Cross twice. The Medivac personnel rushed through the doors pushing the gurney with the Marine in question on board.

There had been complication in his surgery at Camp Bastion. He had been Medivac here to receive further treatment. Rogers pulled on his scrubs and waited as the Marine was put onto the operating table.

_Ten Hours Later. _

Bill looked over at Lottie who was seated next to him. Will's girlfriend Elizabeth was sitting next to both of them. Will had been in surgery for ten hours. There had been further complications with his injuries.

The head surgeon was yet to appear from finishing up the surgery. Bill held his head in hands. Why had he let Will enlist in the Marines in the first place? If he knew this would have happened he would have tried to stop him somehow.

Elizabeth looked over at Will's parents they were a wreck with worry about Will's condition. She knew he was strong and he would pull through. It was a possibility that he would be Medically Discharged from the Marine Corps.

Just then a man dressed in surgery scrubs entered the waiting room. Bill looked up as the Doctor entered the room. Bill stood up as did Lottie.

"I presume you are Corporal Turner's family. I'm his doctor, Commander Evan Rogers." The Commander said holding out his hand. Bill shook his hand.

"Commander how is Will. Is he in a stable condition or is he going to pull through." Bill asked, Commander Rogers eyes wander to the girl standing behind Corporal Turner's parents.

"He is in a stable condition. He was Medivac here for further treatment. There were some complications in the first surgery. The extent of his injuries is quite a lot. He suffered two badly broken legs with multiple breaks he has pins and screws and a few plates to resolve the damage of his legs.

He had fractures of the pelvis they should heal up no problem. The most concerning injury is the chest trauma he suffered during the crash of the Humvee being hit by the IED? He had massive internal injuries. Bruising of some of the major organs. His heart suffered from the massive chest trauma.

Some of the blood vessels around the heart where cut or rather nicked by a broken rib. He'll be heavily sedated in an induced coma until he shows some improvement. He'll be placed in ICU for the next few days. "Commander Rogers explained the extent of Will's injuries.

"What are his chances of pulling through Commander?" Lottie asked, silently praying that Will had a good chance of recovering.

"His chances at the moment Mrs Turner are he has a 45 precent chance of pulling thought. I'm sorry but I have to go. A nurse will show you to his room in a moment." Commander Rogers said before rushing off to the ER.

The nurse arrived within a minutes and showed them to Will's room. They were all horrified by what they saw. His legs where heavily banged. His chest also was heavily bandaged. Bill was the first one to move inside. Lottie followed after her husband. Elizabeth sat across from them and held onto one of Will's hands.

_Two Days Later._

It had been two days since Will had come out of Surgery. He had been recovering quicker then the doctors had thought possible. Commander Rogers walked into the room to check on Will's vitals. He had a better chance of a full recovery then he had two days ago.

He was responded to treatment better than anyone had thought possible. There was a possible that he would be brought out of the induced coma and shifted from the ICU. He looked over at the young woman who had not left the Corporal's side since that day.

Though the nurses had tried to get her to leave. But she wouldn't budge on not leaving his side anytime soon. He left them alone unaware that Will had begun to wake from the Induced Coma. I tried to open my eyes.

But I was still in darkness. Open you're fucking eyes, my mind was begin to yell at me subconscious mind. I groaned as I open my eyes. My vision was slightly blurred. I turned my head and looked at the blurry figure sitting next to my bedside.

I tried to speak but my mouth was so dry that I was impartial to speech. I moved my hand over theirs and brushed my fingers over their hand. My vision cleared more that I could make out their facial features.

"Liz" I breathed hardly above a whisper. She didn't stir from my touch or me speaking her name. I squeezed her hand and closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Elizabeth woke from up maybe five minutes later. She swore she had heard Will say her name while she had been asleep. She looked down at her hand where his was entwined with hers. But her hand had been resting on the bed next to his not holding his hand.

No it wasn't possible for him to be awake. He was still in the induced coma wasn't he? Elizabeth heard her phone going off. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a message from Ana-Maria one of her house mates.

I opened one eye and watched as Elizabeth left the room. I looked down at my legs where they were bandaged and elevated. I had no idea of the day of the week it was or what the time of day it was. A nurse walked into the room and stopped dead when she noticed my eyes where open.

She hurried out the door and possible went to fetch a doctor to check me over now I was awake. A man entered he appeared to be maybe five or six years older than me.

"Welcome back Corporal. I'm Commander Rogers. You were extremely lucky. Your COs where not so lucky thought. Gunnery Sargent Franks and Sargent Henderson where killed when the Humvee exploded when the gas tank caught alight" Commander Rogers said. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

He nodded to the nurse give me a small cup of water to relive my parched throat. I tried not to gulp down the water. I stayed silent while they did various tests and examination. It was a total of twenty minutes before they left.

I looked up when an unfamiliar person stepped into the room. I met his eyes. He looked around the room quickly before disappearing from the room. I looked out the large window that the nurses had pulled the curtain back from.

"Will" I swung my head towards the door? I saw Elizabeth standing there. She had tears rolling down her face. I didn't know wither it was tears of joy or relief that I had woken up.

"Babe. I'm alright" I said as she rushed into my arms. I held her as she cried into my bandaged chest. I held for maybe fifteen minutes before she lifted her head and wiped her eyes of tear.

"I don't know wither to slap you or just kiss you" She confessed a smile now plastered on her face. From the tears she had shed she really most have thought I was going to die or something.

"I hope it's the latter of the two" I said chuckling but then grimaced in pain at abdomen injuries that where causing me pain.

"But in all serious if you do that to me again William Jonathan Turner I will kill you" Elizabeth rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am" I said in mock salute. Elizabeth smacked me lightly in the chest for good measure.

"Hey injuries war hero here" I said grunting slightly in pain. Elizabeth rolled her eyes to the heavens slightly and moved so she was straddling me.

"Oh poor baby" She smirked when she moved around again. I grunted in slight pain or was it pleasure when she was sitting right above my painful erection.

"You're lucky I don't have the ability to move my legs at the moment baby or you'll be paying for that teasing. "I whispered in her ear. I grabbed a hold of her waist and mover her over of my erection.

"Will there is a hospital full of nurses, doctors and fellow patients this isn't the time nor the place" Elizabeth said or rather mumbled against my lips

"Well you started it baby. You really think I'm not going to react when you tease me like that. I'm not like the loser Oliver you where dating when we first got together" I said nipping at her earlobe. I heard her gasp in surprise.

"Oliver was my first boyfriend Will. We went out for what three months before you asked me out. The poor guy was still moping about me when we graduated in May." Elizabeth responded rested her head back the crock of my neck.

"Who did you go with to the prom seeing as I couldn't take you" I asked, I wasn't the jealous type. She raised her head slightly to look at me.

"I didn't bother going" She said resting her head back down on my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

We didn't say anything before we both drifted off to sleep. Ana-Maria had come looking for Elizabeth. Both she and Matt opened the door to the room where Elizabeth and her boyfriend was. The both looked at each and back to the bed where Elizabeth and Will where sound asleep wrapped up in each other arms.

_**Author's Note. Like I said in the previous Author's Note on the last chapter. I'm not a doctor so if any of the injuries I described are wrong I apologise. Reviews and Feedback would be grate thanks**_


End file.
